A need exists for a method and system for rapid containment and intervention of a subsea well blowout that utilizes existing drilling equipment.
A further need exists for a method and system for rapid containment and intervention of a subsea well that allows for a mobile offshore drilling unit to be self-sufficient in the intervention process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.